ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Sha
Sha is an immense powerful warrior, belonging to the trio of the Saiyan Masters (Shujin) which are ancient warriors with incredible elemental powers hailing from Alternative Universe Ten. The Shujins are the counterparts of the original Saiyans from Universe Seven, making Sha the Universe Ten counterpart of Goku. He is considered the leader of the Shujins and his elemental powers are Fire and Ground. Sha is the deuteragonist of Part I and the protagonist of Part IV of Dragon Ball Resurge. He is a strong, respectful, although a bit arrogant and ruthless warrior, that many battles he faced alongside with his brothers lead him to become the leader of the trio. He is the carrier of the Flamming Orb. Sha is a man who has always detested those who brought darkness to the Universe. He is an honoured warrior who does not think twice to help those in need and to protect his friends. Although he has a sort-of ruthless and arrogant attitude, he is looked up upon many warriors around the Universe. Part I: Legend of the Saiyan Masters Born as the second son of the Shujin Father, alongside with his brothers Banrot and Levinz, in a remote planet located on Universe Ten, Sha was a rebelious Shujin who always wanted something or someone to fight with. During his training with his father and brothers, his teachings and training with them has developed his behavior into a more "softer" and kind spirit, although he remains a bit arrogant and shows some selfishness. Sha has been fighting through his entire life as a warrior, battling strong foes, beasts, and even unknown alien species, who threatened the pacifity of Planet Shujin (the counterpart of Planet Vegeta from Universe Seven). He discovered that he can manipulate the element power of Fire and Ground, during a training in a volcanic planet. Although he entered in some brotherly disputes with his brothers, he always can be trusted and respected, and swored his life to never turning his back on his brothers. Banrot has been given the title of "Leader" of his brothers, but he found that this title should be given to Sha, who demonstrated to possess an enourmous power that even surpassed Banrot's. The other reason is that Sha has saved his brothers once in a battle against the "Rash" (a massive enemy army who almost conquered Planet Shujin), by eliminating his boss. Upon several deadly battles, including one against his long lost brother Sebox, his toughest one was against the so-called Ice Shujin, considered to be the "strongest but evilest Shujin power of all". Sha needed to perform the Interblend (the junction of three Shujin warriors into one powerful warrior, similar to Fusion) in order to fully defeat the Ice Shujn. Part IV: The Resurge After spending years on suspended animation, Sha awakens from his deep slumber after nearly 30 years. He met some new allies, including Onio and Voltage, in which he was able to fully train them and convert them into true Shujin warriors, creating the Neo-Shujins (a modern version of the old Shujin trio). Banrot, his brother, briefly trained a woman named Ko, who was blind but very skilled on long-range attacks, much to Sha's dismay on having a woman being a Shujin warrior. However, he started to respect her more as a warrior and friend and soon accepted her as part of the Neo Shujin warriors. He once again fought a returning Sebox, who transformed into his ultimate form: True Nightmare. After many years, Sha performed the Interblend once again with his brothers to defeat Sebox, managing to fully convert into into the good path through Banrot's purification technique. Sha met a woman named Sendra, who happened to be Levinz's lover. Though Banrot and Levinz accepted her as part of their brotherhood, Sha did not trust her (because he felt an enormous but deadly amount of potential in her and because he was not an adept of female Shujin warriors). Though she proved herself more than worthy, Sha, still not fully trusting Sendra as one of them, began to distrust her, mostly because of her absurd potential to become a dangerous foe. Not wanting for his brothers to regret their decision, he confronted Sendra and told her that “her training was over” and to leave, threatning her for a battle in case she refused. Levinz, angry at Sha’s stance, confronted his brother and told him that Sendra’s place was there with them, that she had no other family to take care of her. It was then that Sendra left a mind control spell on Sha, while he was at his most vunerable, and ordered him to attack Banrot. After a brutal confrontation between the two brothers, Sha finally came into his sense when he was about to almost kill Banrot. When Sendra managed to kill Banrot when she confronted him in Planet Mistic, Sha, sensing his brother was in danger, arrived at Mistic but it was too late. Banrot still told Sha that Sendra could still be turned to the good side as she was battling within herself. After these last words, Banrot fell to his demise. Out of pure rage, Sha vowed to exact revenge on Sendra. It was around this time that Sha realized that he was carrying an internal and fatal illness that Banrot carried as well. After years of absence, Sha is resting at Planet Catalysm where he trains day after day to improve his skills and further gained access to much powerful and deadly techniques, even unlocking his ultimate Shujin ability: the True Phoenix's Rise. His main focus to defeat and kill Sendra once and for all. Being subjected by his illness, Sha's powers were fading. Knowing he cannot defeat Sendra in such condition, Sha now seeks aid from his allies on other galaxies to help him achieve a never seen unique transformation of the Shujins: the Resurge. Only then will Sha be able to defeat Sendra and avenge his brothers. Appearance Knowing his elemental power was fire, Sha adapted a red and black "style" of clothing. He wears an entire black fighting Gi, with an inner red shirt; a red belt around his waist and red wristbands and boots. He also possesses a red headband, similar to his brother Banrot. Another aspect is that his front hair-bangs are red. Sha stated that his Gi, especially the lower body, is made of a cotton-like charcoal that Banrot found in a distant planet. This charcoal is heavily resistant to any type of heat. Fighting Style and Skills Contrary to his brother Banrot, Sha uses an aggressive and firery style of fighting known as the Master Ignited Fist (主人点火する拳 Shujin Tenka-Suru Ken). His style resembles the traditional BajiQuan/Piguazhang, utilizing fierce attacks from the 8 most powerful parts of the body, and develop further beyond with his unique elemental Shujin ki. Alongside this, Sha is a master of his inner body system (nerve, vascular and muscular), which means that any attack aiming to destroy his body from the inside out would be most times ineffective. Some of his skills are: *'Flight'; *'Lightyear Flight '(a common Shujin ability which allows Sha to travel through multiple galaxies through a velocity exceeding hypersonic speeds. This ability is only used to enter Lightyear Flight, and such cannot be used in battle as it consumes a tremendous amount of energy); *'Full Power Energy Wave' (red colored); *'Shujin Shield' (taught by his brother Banrot); *'Inferno Strenght' (a power-up move); *'Explosive Wave' (Both normal and Super); *'Homing Barrage Blast'; *'Warrior's Kiai' (channeling his inner Shujin essence and energy through deep meditation, Sha releases a kiai that can deny any type of harm to his inner body system. This can only be done a few times, as it consumes a great amout of energy and stamina); *'Illusion Fist' (having 'copied' one of Sendra's moves from their first encounter, Sha can create an image of himself that does not last for long. However, such image can be touched and be felt by anyone, as if it was real. After a few minutes, or when the user wants to, the image fades away); *'Flame Blast' (Sha's signature technique, where he circles his arms rapidly them fires a huge red blast of energy, with a flame motion); *'Slash Flame' (Both his hands are covered in fire and does a barrage of punches and kicks at high speed then strikes on an opponents neck with his fingers and, after the opponent is dizzy, he launches a more powerful version of his Flame Blast to the opponent's back); *'Pyromaniacal Path': Sha dashes with a faster-than-light speed at his opponent. Upon reaching a few meters from his foe, he immediately afterimages and reappears behind him. In several seconds, a vertical crater will open and several deadly red ki-spikes are sent to all opponents caught in the path, charging at every part of their bodies; *'Progressive Heat': Sha sends a red energy smoke-like ki shot at an opponent. After it strikes, Sha can raise the heat of his foe by his will, increasing up to 400ºC (752ºF) or possibly even more. This is extremely effective against any armor-vested opponent as it is capable of melting it with ease; *'Phoenix's Rise': strikes at full force with all his Ki, with an image of a Phoenix covering his body; *'True Phoenix's Rise': his ultimate Shujin ability. He charges, a protective shield, and a spiral of Ki surrounds his body (sometimes levitating rocks) and when he opens his eyes wide, he emits an almost-invisible stunning particle that paralyses the opponent, no escape. Afterwards, he rushes at full-speed towards his opponents, lands a devastating blow to the gut and takes flight up to the atmosphere. A moon-sized Phoenix Ki image will descend at the foe, causing tremendous damage. Family and friends *Brother to Banrot; *Half-Brother to Levinz; *Son to an unknown saiyan; *Friend of Velisha Solon. Gallery Trivia *Sha's base power, just like every Shujin, can match that of a Super Saiyan 3 and, perhaps, beyond with enough hard training. *His resemblance to Banrot is due to the fact that they are full-blooded brothers, while Levinz is their half-brother; *If Sha is able to gain the Resurge transformation, the ultimate Shujin state, his power will dramatically increase and can rival that of a Full Powered Super Saiyan Blue. The Search for Resurge This section follows Sha's quest for the Resurge transformation (still going): *Prologue: tl.gd/n_1sqkoi4 ; *Act I: Réalta: tl.gd/n_1sqkoid Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude